Dramione El despertar de las sombras
by Mask of Bitterness
Summary: la noche que marcó el destino de la segunda guerra mágica . Que pasaría si Voldemort contara con un plan b . la guerra mágica asciende a proporciones mundiales con el descubrimiento de un foco de mortífagos escondidos en Bulgaria liderados por Lucius Malfoy y dispuestos a invadir todo Europa . Mientras Draco Malfoy se encuentra con un demonio del pasado y un complot mortal de Ron W


Hola a todos, después de leer cantidades ingentes de historias por fin me decido a publicar mi primera obra , espero que tengáis en consideración que esta es mi opera prima .

Capítulo 1 : El despertar de las sombras

Los muros de Hogwarts sollozaban de tristeza mientras la oscuridad de la noche era enrojecida en una aura de caos y destrucción que amenazaba a cada paso con quebrantar aún más la esencia apacible y reconfortante de la escuela que tantos sueños y pasiones había observado desde su omnipotente gracia .

Todo humano busca en la hora más oscura de su existencia que su consciencia se postre ante su cama y le comunique el glorioso maremágnum de emociones e inspiraciones que sus acciones y pensamientos han causado en la humanidad. En estas estaba Draco Malfoy , analizando desde la cobarde calma de la clase de encantamientos toda su vida y no podía afirmar que esta hubiera sido merecedora del calificativo; decente. Toda su existencia se había basado en una cruel mentida bañada en la inseguridad de unos y en la hipocresía de seres demasiado desencantados de la vida para intentar retomar las riendas de su vida .

Algo que yo nunca podré hacer ya que esta nunca me ha pertenecido, verdad padre. Grité haciendo cómplice de mi desdicha a las paredes que retornaban ecos desvanecidos de mis secretos inconfesables. Me hundía con Hogwarts y lo peor es que lo hacía desde la repugnante seguridad que una máscara de amargura y clase abandonada podían conceder

Tus compañeros se enfrentan a la aniquilación , pero la valentía y la justicia son sus estandartes , y aunque mueran su recuerda permanecerá grabado a fuego y sangre en cada recoveco de Hogwarts . Mientras tú vas muriendo con la indecisión y la conformidad que te impiden salir de la prisión que te impuso tu padre el día que generosamente tomó la marca negra acorralando tu destino en el proceso .

Su consciencia le empezaba a cabrear considerablemente , estas batallas mentales lo fustigaban sin descanso mientras un cosquilleo desagradable y tormentoso se instauraba en su estómago , estas nuevas asunciones asediaban cada centímetro de su alma.

Draco es hora de huir de la cueva , quizás las luces te cieguen en tu inexorable avance hacia la muerte , pero esta limpiara todo el desprecio que estos muros susurran a tus oídos .

La muerte es mi única vía de redención, lo comprendo y si hoy tiene que suceder mejor que lo haga en una aura de gloria manchada con la sangre de mis pecados. Morir en una vacuidad absoluta dejando solo un hilo sin resolver, un hilo de tan dantesca complejidad que ni ella la más capaz de las capaces podría darle sentido.

Salí esprintando duramente , dejando mi cobardía y preservación anclados definitivamente en la clase de encantamientos , me fugaba de todo lo que había cegado mi juicio ; las imposiciones morales , las amistades , le daba la espalda a las ideologías que habían marcado mi vida , y como cualquier niño pequeño ante la perspectiva de un gran viaje no podía evitar irradiar excitación por cada poro de mi piel , aunque este fuera un viaje sin retorno , un viaje hacia la aniquilación . Este pensamiento me golpeo súbitamente al doblar la esquina del primer pasillo al verme convertido en la diana de los avadas de unos griffindors desesperados por salvar el pellejo , en mi fuga había cometido un error cegado por la excitación , no me había quitado la máscara ni el uniforme de mortífago justificando los mortales ataques de mis perseguidores .

Mclaggen has visto por donde ha huido ese bastardo .

Ni idea Creevey. Exclamó un sudoroso Mclaggen .

Pero lo que te puedo asegurar con certeza es que si seguimos separados del foco principal de la batalla moriremos como cerdos anónimos .

Entonces vete y déjame solo soy yo el que no debería estar aquí . Musitó con voz pequeña Colin Creevey como el niño que teme proferir su primera palabrota a sabiendas que los resultados serán espeluznantes .

Si te dejo solo . dijo Cormac haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra solo . Los Mortífagos te asesinaran con una facilidad pasmosa , y Merlin sabe que no me gusta ponerle las cosas fáciles a mis enemigos . Dijo Mclaggen justificando su arrebato de altruismo suicida .

Olvidas que forme parte del ejercito de Dumbledore , el mismísimo Potter me entrenó , estoy más que preparado para esto canturreó el chico de la cámara .

Y tú lo que olvidas es que nunca se está preparado para situaciones como estas , la mente se convierte en una tabula rasa sin ninguna intención de prestarte su ayuda en un momento tan crítico , los músculos se agarrotan y los ojos son presa de un escozor , de lágrimas . Acabó Mclaggen tragando amargamente.

Ahora no estamos ni en el campo de Quidditch ni en la sala de los menesteres . Susurró Mclaggen pesadamente .

Ahora Colin estamos en el mundo real y nada ni nadie te pudo preparar para esto . Dijo el guardián de Griffyndor poniendo su mano en el hombro de Creevey a modo de consuelo y recordatorio de la inminente fatalidad .

Entré sudoroso en la clase de encantamientos nuevamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo a mi estupidez, puede ser que después de tantos años con Crabbe y Goyle me haya me vuelto idiota? No pero los errores se pagan muy caros y yo había tenido la suerte de salir impune, hasta cuando me evadiría la muerte?

Esta era una pregunta que mi cuerpo necesitaba responder con urgente diligencia aunque mi mente y el galopar incesante de mi corazón lo desmintieran. Draco esta es tu oportunidad me dije a mi mismo saliendo de la clase habiéndome cambiado el maldito uniforme de mata-impuros-muggles y –"tocapelotas"que no son del agrado del agrado del señor oscuro en general.

En el mismo instante que puse los pies fuera de la clase supe que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas , los mortífagos parecían estar a punto de traspasar las defensas exteriores , confirmado esto por los gritos que desgarraban el silencio aterrador del gran salón de Hogwarts .

No rompáis filas , maldita sea , aguantad la posición , si entran la derrota es segura . Profirió Alastor Moody resucitado desde la benevolencia de mi teclado anticanónico .

Alastor . Dijo Lupin con voz conciliadora . Si seguimos aguantando no nos quedará un solo defensor llegado el amanecer , al fin y al cabo son solo niños , se razonable por Merlin .

Niños o no niños en mi época éramos mucho más duros , maldito estado del bienestar , refunfuñaba el ex – auror mientras lanzaba un depulso que hacia volar al enemigo más cercano arrojándolo a una árbol en llamas .

Los luchadores se internaban en manda en el gran comedor espoleados por los gritos de Lupin y los hechizos de los mortífagos que caían sin piedad sobre héroes anónimos que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer . Sin darme cuenta yo de ello unas figuras habían entrado en el pasillo probablemente por uno de los pasillos secretos y una feroz batalla se desenvolvía a mis ojos. Por una banda había el trio dorado junto a Fred y Percy Weasley , en el otro bando Jugson , Doholov y Rookwood . Pese a la superioridad numérica los héroes de Griffyndor estaban en clara desventaja ante unos rivales versados en las artes oscuras durante décadas . Rookwood luchaba con Fred y Percy mientras el trio dorado aguantaba de forma precaria mediante protegos los salvajes avadas de Doholov . Jugson me observaba con una mezcla de repugnancia y confusión .

Finalmente nos dejas Draco , no es ninguna sorpresa , por mi parte siempre pensé que eras un estúpido sentimental sin agallas para matar un simple sangre sucia. Tu padre estará contento cuando le entregue tu cabeza junto a la de tus amigos. Dijo el mortífago obsequiándome con una sonrisa torcida que mostraba su putrefacta y amarillenta dentadura

Sin esperar más lindezas por parte de mi contrincante lancé una variación del incendio que provocó una lluvia de meteoritos de fuego que mi contrincante me devolvió mediante un protego giratorio que volvió mi ataque en mi contra , rápidamente rodé por el suelo y busqué refugio en una armadura que absorbió gran parte del impacto quedando destrozada en el proceso .

No te escondas escoria , todos los Malfoys sois iguales siempre evadiendo la obligación , donde coño se esconde tu madre chaval no la he visto por el campo de batalla , seguro que está arrodillada frente al señor oscuro trabajando para salvar la vida del mierda de su hijo .

Empecé a lanzar avadas al desgraciado que había insultado el honor de la única persona que me había mostrado algo parecido al amor en esta vida .

Malfoy que coño haces ¡ exclamó Potter con desesperación mientras intentaba desarmar a Doholov

Los mismo podría decirte Pottter , las guerras no se ganan con un expelliarmus .

Esta discusión dio tiempo a Doholov de tomarse un respiro y atacar a Weasley y a Granger incapacitando al primero con un Tarantallegra y reservando unas palabras para la ultima , palabras de iban a cambiar el resto de mi vida.

Si queréis continuación decid lo en los comentarios .


End file.
